Sprained Ankles & Totem Poles
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: One shot that takes place between Gilligan and Mary Ann in High Man on the Totem Pole. What happens when Mary Ann tries to convince her friend he's not a headhunter?
There he was, just sitting there, looking at that stupid head on the totem pole. It was like Gilligan was under some sort of magic spell or something. He wasn't his usual, cheerful, jolly self. All he had on his mind was the totem pole. There were three heads on the totem pole. The one at the very top looked exactly like Gilligan. He became obsessed with it, not taking his eyes off of it. Sure, he would go to bed at night, but the second he woke up, he was right back to staring at the totem pole.

The Skipper had tried to get Gilligan's mind off of it by giving him a boomerang, but that backfired. Ginger had tried getting him to go for a walk in the jungle with her, and even a swim, but that didn't work. The Howells had him be their driver for the day, but that didn't work, either. Mary Ann was really worried about her best friend who sit staring at the totem pole like he was hypnotized or something. He just would not take his blue/green eyes off of it. Mary Ann put on her best smile and walked up to Gilligan, carrying two butterfly nets.

"Hi, Gilligan," she said, cheerfully.

Gilligan continued to stare at the totem pole, not even noticing Mary Ann.

"Would you like to go butterfly hunting?"

"What?"

"I said, would you like to go butterfly hunting?"

"No. Thanks."

Mary Ann sighed and set the two nets down on the ground, and then sat next to Gilligan on the log.

"Mind if I join you?"

No answer. Mary Ann sighed and looked up at the totem pole at the Gilligan head. Well, this was awkward. They were both sitting next to each other, staring at the totem pole, neither one saying a thing. They stared for about five minutes before Mary Ann tried a different tactic.

"How about I make you a coconut cream pie?"

"I'm not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry? You didn't eat any breakfast, and you skipped lunch as well."

"I wonder if they shrink a lot," Gilligan asked Mary Ann. He had asked Ginger that same question earlier.

Mary Ann gently took Gilligan's hand in her own.

"Gilligan, you need to stop obsessing over this. You're going to drive yourself crazy! Sure, the head looks a little bit like you, but that doesn't mean anything. It's just a coincidence, that's all."

Gilligan shook his head.

"I don't know, Mary Ann."

"Please, Gilligan. Stop worrying so much. I want my happy friend back."

"You'll get him back, Mary Ann. Just as soon as he figures out what to do about these heads."

That did it. Mary Ann had enough. She stood in front of Gilligan, blocking his view from the totem pole, with her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face.

"William Gilligan, you look at me!"

Mary Ann's stern voice didn't even get Gilligan's attention. He continued to stare at the totem pole. Frustrated, Mary Ann walked over to the pole and gave it a huge kick, hurting her foot in the process. She grabbed it in pain. This got Gilligan's attention.

"Mary Ann! Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! You're acting like a zombie, and I think I broke my foot!"

"Here, let me help you."

Gilligan scooped the pretty brunette up into his arms and carried her back to the hut she shared with Ginger, sitting her on her bed.

"Just relax. I'll go get the Professor."

Gilligan got the Professor to come back and check on Mary Ann's foot. Luckily, it wasn't broken, just sprained. It was bandaged up in no time. Making sure that Mary Ann was all right, Gilligan returned to the totem pole and decided to knock the head off of the top. Enough was enough. Unfortunately, the Skipper made him realize that he had just chopped off a head. That did it.

Gilligan was going to move to the other side of the island, but an act of bravery on the Professor's part convinced Gilligan that he wasn't a head hunter. The Professor had proved himself a loyal friend. They had all tried to get Gilligan to realize he wasn't dangerous, and he was finally convinced. After thanking the Professor, Gilligan decided to go check on Mary Ann, who was still recuperating. He knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

Gilligan walked inside to find Mary Ann reading a book and resting with her ankle up on a pillow. Ginger was sunbathing down by the lagoon, and the Howells were playing golf. The Skipper was with the Professor.

"How are you feeling, Mary Ann?"

"A little better. It's still a little sore. How are you?"

Gilligan told her what the Professor did that convinced him he wasn't a head hunter. This made Mary Ann smile.

"I'm so happy to hear the good news, Gilligan! I tried to-"

"Mary Ann, I'm sorry. If I wasn't so obsessed with that stupid totem pole, you wouldn't be sitting here with a sprained ankle."

The farm girl just shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"No, it's my fault, Gilligan. I was mad at the totem pole for taking my friend away that I felt it deserved a kick."

This made Gilligan laugh. Mary Ann laughed as well. Oh, yes. It felt good to laugh again.

THE END


End file.
